


You're soft you know that?

by Famgod



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: #cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famgod/pseuds/Famgod
Summary: When Jane crashes at Petra's and just talking about their development





	You're soft you know that?

**Author's Note:**

> THESE LESBIANS ARE ENDGAME STILL WAITING FOR PETRA'S HEART TO GLOW
> 
> PS SOME NARRATORSSSS
> 
> might do another chapter

"Do you have any clothes, Jane, to wear to bed, cause that is not comfortable."

(And I wonder how Jane sleeps at night)

"I could just sleep in them and what's wrong with them!" Jane said slightly offended Petra smiled she tried to hide it but Jane was glad to see it, "Here try this" Petra said handing her PJ'S "Do you any other left?" "Yes, what am I?" Petra said looking at her like she was offended Jane smiled she liked seeing Petra smiled, she hasn't seen it come out since all of the smiles that Petra gave Jane were fake ones.

"Ok then.." Jane said furring her brows looking at the shirt, it looked too big on Jane   
~~~~

"PETRA!" Petra whipped her head around and looked at Jane and started laughing, It looked so big on her Petra found it cute how Jane stood there furrowing her brows at Petra "Oh my god you look adorable!" Petra said not even realizing herself "Why are you laughing!!!" Jane was now frustrated "Shush Petra Im going to bed" "Jeez way to get mad at me"

"Im not mad!" Petra grinned at her "I know." Jane smiled back Petra was usually soft with Jane, Jane found it really flattering she thought it was cute that Petra had a soft spot, especially for Jane. Petra couldn't stand Jane before now she'd kill if somebody hurt Jane. Petra was her friend.

 

HER BEST-FRIEND

Petra layed down beside Jane, her legs brushed against her's,

Petra shivered Jane's skin was smooth, soft and warm, It made Petra melt. She didn't admit It. But Jane's laugh made Petra die in the inside, 

Petra couldn't like Jane, No that's crazy if Petra did that would be awkward she wouldn't want to ruin her friendship with Jane, She loved Jane she didn't want to ruin that just because of the feelings. that's why she shoved them so deep down in her heart and set a lock in it

Petra and Jane turned off the lights and said goodnight,

~few mins later~ 

"Petra." Jane said softly, "Petraaa," She said a little bit louder "PETRA!" Jane said shaking Petra awake "What the?! Jane, what do you want?" "I can't sleep Petra" The weary blond rolled her eyes playfully "Petra" Petra turned studying at Jane "You have a soft spot." Petra was taking back and was in denial. "I do not!" The blond said scoffing 

"Yes, you do!" Petra rolled her eyes "Since when."   
"You're rude to other people but not to me so that means you have a soft spot for me," Jane said beaming "yeah sure I do," Petra said smiling softly 

"See you're doing it right now!" Petra was taken back, Petra couldn't respond but all she did was say "I love you, Jane I don't say it enough but I care about you Jane I really do,"

"More than you know Jane," 

What Jane did next surprised Petra, she was taken back but she dealt with it, Jane hugged Petra. Jane's arms were around Petra's waist, Petra melted into Jane's touch

"I love you too Petra," she chuckled, Petra was glad it was dark cause her face was hot, and If Jane saw her right now it would be embarrassing, 

 

Petra stated breathing heavy, Petra was sure she would choke right now.

A few minutes later Petra started to calm down, If she didn't Petra would have a heart attack, as soon Petra was calming down Jane put her head on Petra's crook of her neck and put her legs on top of Petra's,

Petra was going to have a heart attack, she smiled

"I love you, Jane..." she said before she drifted off to sleep she also wrapped her hands around Jane

-  
As soon Petra woke up she looked for Jane she was nowhere in sight. Petra started looking around she saw a note

"Had to pick up Mateo, By the way, put the clothes on a hanger, and you were right the sheets were amazing! and didn't know you were such a cuddler  
\- Jane

Petra blushed at the last part, that was embarrassing


End file.
